


“自然系列”第14部：自然的边界

by bicyclecrazy



Series: 自然系列 [14]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 哨兵/向导连结, 已确立关系, 精神连结, 自然系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: 概要：时差综合征登场。一些神神鬼鬼，一些鸡毛蒜皮的拌嘴；办办案，做做爱。没错，欢迎回到“自然系列”！译注：时差综合征，指跨时区高速飞行后生理节奏的破坏。
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: 自然系列 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578460
Collections: 852 Prospect Archive





	“自然系列”第14部：自然的边界

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nature's Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984677) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



> 作者注：一如既往地需要你的反馈。
> 
> 译注：NC-17，Top!Jim。

“我怎么会知道你把车停在那儿了？我刚刚还在飞机上，记得吧？”Blair Sandburg边说边竖起食指指了指天上。

“因为你不是一座伟大城市的萨满吗，这点事儿应该知道吧？”Jim Ellison问道，同时专心地在无数排小轿车里搜寻他的卡车。

“那你还是一座伟大城市的哨兵呢，”Blair回击道，“用你的鼻子嗅探嗅探。”

“太有道理了。”Jim回答，“在一堆臭气哄哄的车里闻我们的那一辆，聪明无比的主意啊，我爱死这样做了。”

“嘿，这就是我在这里的原因。”Blair说。

“是吗，那为什么不让你自己更有用一些，直接‘预见’一下卡车的位置？”

（译注：预见，指Blair可以预见重大灾难的发生，参见前文。）

Blair朝他做一个鬼脸。“那这个城市有大麻烦了，老兄。”

“是啊，不过管它呢，这里只是一个练手地。”Jim面无表情地说。“如果我们把这个城市搞炸了，就找下一个。”

“要个气候暖和一点的。”Blair同意道。

“是的，还要有一个更友好的机场。”Jim说。“说真的，Blair，”他叹了口气，补充道，“我开始怀疑我是不是真的停在这一片了。”

“不要啊——”Blair说，夸张地把身子半瘫半靠地倚在一辆红色跑车上。

“对不起，”Jim看着他真诚地说。“真的，我那时只想着赶紧去接你，而且我忽然变得特别累。”

“累？”Blair问。

“是啊，这几天睡得像坨屎。”Jim心烦意乱地回答，转过头重新扫视昏暗的停车场。“我到底把那该死的车停哪儿了啊？”

“‘睡得像坨屎’是什么意思？”Blair追问。

“还能是什么意思？”Jim反问道，“睡不着啊——等等，等等，我记起来了，”他忽然探身看向停车场的另一边，挺直被肩头挂着的Blair的旅行包稍微压低的身体，“没错，是在那边，比较远的门那边，我们走。”

“等一下，等等。”Blair抱起双臂。“是非常诡异的睡不着吗？就像你的脑子异常地活跃？”Jim转身盯着他的搭档。“有点像摄入了过多咖啡因的时候——明明到了半夜，却一点儿都不困？”

“是的，就是那样。”Jim惊讶地看着他。“你怎么知道，某种心灵感应？”

Blair摇摇头，然后指指自己。

“怎么，你也是？”Jim问。

“是的，”Blair面无表情地说。“我之前还以为是酒店环境的问题，或者是因为我对会议太紧张。”

“现在你觉得不是了？”Jim问。

“毕竟这太巧了。”Blair说。“你是什么时候开始觉得特别累的？”

“就是现在吧，当你——噢，操。”Jim喃喃地说。

“当我下了飞机。”Blair替他完成句子。

“是的，”Jim承认道，“我还以为睡眠终于找上我了，但现在看来，大概是我的身体知道你回来了。”他深呼一口气，同情地看了Blair一眼。“来吧，去卡车那里。”他轻声说，开始朝前走去。Blair将自己从跑车上拽下来，跟上去。

“太糟了，”Blair郁闷地说。“这太糟糕了。”

“很抱歉。”Jim说。

“不是你的错。”Blair说。“一定是哨兵-向导体系的又一个工作机制——如果我们分开，那意味着陷入了某种麻烦，于是我们俩都像打了肾上腺素一样进入警戒状态。”他忽然笑起来。“这个体系设定我们生活在丛林，完全不考虑一对现代美国城市恋人的生活的复杂性，这可有点烦人。”

“是啊，”Jim同意道，“你去的还是东海岸——这可能比史上所有哨兵和向导分开过的距离都要远。”

（译注：一般认为电视剧中小瀑布城的原型是西雅图，位于美国西海岸。）

“现代航空旅行带来的奇迹。”Blair若有所思地咬着下嘴唇。“我想我们以后要考虑到这一点。”

Jim点点头，伸出手将Sandburg亲密地拉到身旁，一边走一边用一条胳膊揽住他的脖子。

“不过你现在似乎一点也不困。”Jim说。

“是的，完全不。”Blair承认道。“这很奇怪，明明我也三天没合眼了。”

“所以为什么是我，不是你？”Jim问，“为什么现在是我觉得困？”

“因为你上了年纪？”Sandburg戏弄地说。Jim加重手臂的力道，假装掐Blair的脖子。“开玩笑，开玩笑啦，”Blair喊道。“见鬼，我也不知道啊，我又不是什么都知道。”Jim咧嘴一笑，放松手臂。“无论如何，这件事唯一的积极方面是，”Blair说，“我可以给我的著作再加上一章。”

“你还想要更多？不加这一章，这书就有十八卷了吧。”Jim开玩笑地说。

“说得也是。”Sandburg被这个说法逗乐了。“啊，卡车在那儿。”Blair终于看到黑暗中若隐若现的卡车的身影，“天啊，好想抱抱它。”

“你多愁善感的六十年代的一面蹦出来了。”Jim说。

“钥匙给我。”Blair说，从Jim胳膊里挣开，伸出双手。

“为什么？”Jim问。

“你困了，而我相当清醒。”Blair解释道。Jim点点头，从口袋中掏出钥匙放进Blair手中。

“我觉得我‘预见’了一个画面。”Blair打开车门，Jim将Blair的包扔进去，同时这样说，“关于我们的未来：我一把年纪，体衰多病，出门都得你开车带我，而我嘴巴大张睡死在副驾驶座上。”

Blair大笑，在驾驶座上坐好，将安全带拉过肩膀。“我不是故意戳破你的幻想，不过现实很可能恰恰相反噢。”他边解释边把钥匙插进点火装置，“我没有哨兵的感官能力，而且现在就需要戴眼镜，而你的视力好的不得了，所以以后都会由你来开车。”

“什么意思，你是说我终于可以掌控局面了？”Jim问。

“我可没那么说。”Blair说，伸手就要发动卡车。

“等等。”Jim忽然按住Blair的手。

“怎么了？”Blair问，而Jim的身体倾过来开始亲吻他。Blair本能地迎上去，希望对方柔软的嘴唇给他更重的力道，但身上的安全带让他走不了多远，所以Jim轻易让这个吻保持轻柔，然后在Blair嘴唇上方盘旋流连，用舌尖挑逗恋人的嘴唇。

Jim终于退开身体，饶有兴致地看着喘不过气的搭档。“看，我很棒，”他说，“我等着。”

“Jim，”Blair酸楚地说，“你知道我们——”

“我知道，我知道的，”Jim平静地说。“内华达。”他说，然后低头再吻了一次，平复Blair心里的愧疚。

“好了，走吧。”Jim靠回副驾驶座，调整到一个舒适的姿势。Blair胡乱点点头，发动卡车，慢慢驶出停车场，驶向外面的街道。

“你的会议怎么样？”Jim说。

“Jim，我只是想保护你。”Blair回答，眼睛看着车窗外的路面。

Jim点点头，伸出一只手，抚慰地放在Blair的大腿上。“我知道的。”他再次这样说。“所以，聊聊你的会议。”

Blair叹了口气，点点头。“还不错，老样子但你还是得去，毕竟要保持领域内的联系嘛。这几天，我就像人类学家版的凡娜·怀特，”Jim为这个比喻大笑，好奇地等着搭档解释。“我要在一个小组会上做开场介绍，”Blair解释说，“介绍许多比我有名得多的同行，随时保持微笑，保持魅力，讨人喜欢，就这样。这挺好的，后来有个家伙还把我介绍给他‘有可能’对我的论文感兴趣的出版商。”

“真的？”Jim问。

“是的，”Blair确认说，他快速地瞥了Jim一眼。“我是说假的那篇，很明显，我答辩用的那个。”

“那，很不错。”Jim真诚地说。

“不过还没有最终敲定，所以我们先不用开香槟庆祝。”Blair说。

“建立一些人脉总是不错的，”Jim反对道，“特别是用不着睡觉的时候。”

“就跟你说了，我根本不累。”Blair回答。“还有我的头发，老兄。”他再次开口，然后停下来大笑。“我的头发相当紧张，Jim——几乎直直地竖起来了。我必须打上发蜡，把它抹光滑然后一直绑在后面。”

“你的头发非常富有表现力，简直是你的心情晴雨表。”Jim说。

“那可不。”Blair说。“对了，伟大的哨兵同志，用你的天赋之眼看看前面有停车位吗？”

“I can hardly bear the glamour of it all，”Jim阴沉地说，凝视前往。“没有——去拐角看看。”

“好嘞。”Blair说，将卡车驶过Prospect大街，停到角落的停车场。

Jim打了一个呵欠，两人顺着街道朝着公寓所在大楼的入口走去。

“看来有人需要好好睡一觉。”Blair好笑地说。

“没错，不过讲真的，你呢？”Jim问，走进电梯，“你什么时候去睡觉？”

“不知道，”Blair说，“我想要晚一点吧，等睡眠之神大发慈悲的时候。”

“Sandburg警官，西蒙还希望你明早就到岗上班。”Jim说，开始掏公寓的钥匙。

“西蒙得等一等了——Sandburg博士早上需要先到学校报到销假。”Blair说，“不过我报到完就去警局。”

Jim点点头，他们走出电梯，朝公寓走去。

“回到家的感觉最好了，我想抱抱我们公寓的门了。”Blair说，在Jim推开门后踏进公寓，“学术界的问题是，他们都是一群怪人，比我还要古怪。‘一座伟大城市的萨满’——这个头衔在学术界怪人比赛中连亚军都算不上。好吧，也许亚军还是可以的。噢，我亲爱的沙发啊，”Blair说，径直朝沙发走去，把自己扔到沙发上面。“还有亲爱的电视机，亲爱的遥控器啊。”

“你要一瓶亲爱的啤酒吗？”Jim放下Blair的包，“或者一杯亲爱的茶？”

“不，我在飞机上啥也没做，净喝饮料了。老兄，你应该瞧瞧他们提供的飞机餐——不，你根本不应该看，赶紧忘了它，遗忘是福。”Blair修正道。“嘿，看看，亲爱的查克·诺里斯啊。”Blair打开电视机。

（译注：查克·诺里斯（或罗礼士），美国电影演员，与李小龙合作过《猛龙过江》。）

“这个我可要吃醋了。”Jim边说边喝干一整杯水。

“用不着吃醋，如果你希望的话，我可以对你说更多的亲爱的。”Blair说。

Jim咧嘴一笑，放下水杯，走到Blair身边挨着他在沙发上坐下。Blair暗示性地朝他挑挑眉毛，然后一把抓住他，把他拉到身上，开始亲吻Jim的脖子，Jim笑起来，舒展身体，调整到一个舒适的位置。

“嗯，真好。”Jim说，感觉Blair的嘴唇在他皮肤上游走，亲吻着，舔吸着。“会压到你吗？”他轻声问 。

“不会。”Blair对着他的耳朵喃喃，双手抱住他的后背。“我强壮得很，只是腿短而已。”

“那就好。”Jim说，放松地沉入Blair的怀抱。Blair拉下Jim的头，开始在他嘴上印下一个接一个缓慢的、潦草的、湿漉漉的吻，让Jim的嘴唇及周边因唾液而变得光滑、温暖。Jim呻吟着，感觉自己被Blair懒洋洋的热度包裹，虽然他们并没有生活在丛林中，但有些时候，和Blair在一起让他感觉无与伦比，有某种充满异国情调，温暖宜人，充满活力的感觉，就像家一样。这样想着，Jim歪过头，将温暖、湿润的脸埋进Blair的脖子里，开始坠入睡眠。

Blair低头，发觉自己正抱着满满一怀的Jim Ellison，他暗暗微笑，忽然明白了他仍然精力充沛的原因——因为当他的哨兵陷入休息，他需要在一旁保持警惕。他用一只手轻轻爱抚Ellison的后脑，抚摸他柔软的头发，将他推入更深的睡眠，然后双手按在Jim背上，将沉睡中的Jim紧紧搂在胸前。

（TBC）

\----------

一向浅眠的Jim伏在Blair身上整整一晚睡了个饱，直到明亮的晨光透过法式大门（译：带玻璃窗）照进来。“嗯……”他睡眼惺忪地咕哝着，睁开双眼，沉重地坐起身，Blair看着困倦而凌乱的恋人的模样，仿佛看到James Ellison曾经少年的样子。

“早上好啊，阳光男孩。”Blair说，伸手轻抚Jim的腰侧。

“嗯，”Jim再次说，然后低下头，皱眉看着双目圆睁，清醒得不得了的爱人，“你整晚都没睡？”

“是的。”Blair快活地说。“不过我在电视上补了查克·诺里斯的几乎所有电影。”

“是吗？”Jim揉着脸问道，“哪些？”

“让我想想，”Blair说着用手肘撑起身体。“有《查克·诺里斯狠揍理查德·林奇》、《查克·诺里斯和布鲁斯·李联手狠揍其他人》以及《查克·诺里斯狠揍某个我不记得名字的七十年代C级反派》。”

（译注：我核对了一下，前两部电影应该是《大侵袭 Invasion U.S.A (1985)》，《《猛龙过江》Way of the Dragon（1972）》）

“这些片子都不错。”Jim回答，然后转过头，脸上挂起严肃的表情。“Sandburg，我很担心你，说不准你今天会因为体力不支忽然崩溃。”

“我又不傻，”Blair安慰道，“我要是觉得累了就给你打电话，你来接我。”

“那行吧。”Jim不情不愿地接受了这个说法。“你想先洗澡吗？”

Blair坐起身，“是的，我感觉身上还有一股飞机味。”Jim随着Blair走进浴室，看着Blair剥掉衣服，走进淋浴间，然后脱掉自己的衬衫，在水池边弯下腰开始洗脸剃须。

“对了，你是不是还没打电话给房屋中介？”Blair的声音从淋浴间传出。

“噢，见鬼，”Jim从水槽前抬起头，“完全忘了这茬。”

“因为她打电话来留言——”Blair说。

“我知道了，我知道了，我会打给她，到警局就打。”Jim说。

“好的。我想说，你还是想搞个周末小屋的，对吧？”Blair问。

“是的，我一直想。我只是不小心忘了好吗，并没有压抑抵制我的真实想法之类的。”Jim说。

“好的好的，别激动嘛。”Blair说，他最后冲洗了一遍头发，然后朝Jim喊道，“你那边好了吗？”

“是的。”Jim说，于是Blair走出淋浴间，给自己裹上浴巾，Jim则一边脱下自己剩余的衣物，一边走进淋浴间。

“老天，水好烫。”Jim叫道。

“抱歉，”Blair说，“忘记调低了。”

“其实烫一点感觉还不赖。”Jim承认道，他满足地叹息一声，然后转过身，让花洒喷出的水雾冲刷因为在沙发上歇了一宿而隐隐发痛的肌肉。

他一定短暂地陷入了一次小小的神游，因为他忽然听到Blair的声音传过来，“我刮完胡子了，你在干嘛呢？”他眨了眨眼，开始快速清理自己。

“没事，”他回答，“就好了。”

“现在占着热水不放的人是谁？”Blair嘲笑着走出浴室，Jim微微一笑。

他走出浴室时，Blair已经换好衣服，正坐在厨房餐桌旁读报，湿漉漉的头发散散地扎成一个马尾。“咖啡煮着呢。”Blair头也不抬地说。Jim点点头，走上楼去换衣服。

当他穿好衣服再次下楼，咖啡已经煮好。“要来一些吗？”他问Blair，一边给自己倒上一杯。

“好啊，谢谢。”Blair随口回答。“瞧啊，Jim——"Blair说，“‘饥渴难耐的妓女和荡妇在呼唤我’。”Jim拧起眉，转头看他。Blair从报纸上抬起头，辩护道，“报纸上写的，你自己看！”然后Blair无法继续绷着脸，哈哈地笑着翻过一页。

“那种事你不是早就知道了吗？”Jim问道，在冰箱里翻找牛奶。

“我确实如此怀疑，”Blair回答，“不过——噢，这一页还有呢。《色情全身按摩》，作者卡洛斯。‘超帅气的西班牙与意大利混血’——这才叫‘帅气’，Jim：SHUAI——QI。”Blair又笑起来，嗓音压低到一个最低沉、性感的音域。“噢，这正是我期望的——‘和一个帅美男共度一个火辣的爱之夜，尽管他甚至不会拼写……’”他说着，翻到下一页。

Jim端着两杯咖啡，滑进餐桌旁的椅子里，笑着问道，“你现在都能预见爱了，Chief？”

“实际上，”Blair仔细地阅读着报纸，说道，“我预见到的是教育改革。‘怪癖女生联谊趴’——天啊，这个国家需要投入更多钱到职业训练项目上。”

“我还以为你完全赞成表达性诉求。”Jim啜饮着咖啡说。

“我当然赞成，”Blair说，皱着眉头看向下一页，“不过这些东西让我不由得投向马克思主义，因为我真的希望他们至少有一个公会。”他嘟哝着，Jim笑着看着他。Blair抬起头，看向Jim笑眯眯的眼睛，也咧嘴笑起来，一本正经地说，“我并不反对色情作品放在适当的位置。”

“是吗，那是在哪里？”Jim问。

“Prospect大街，852号，”Blair回答，在桌子底下探出他被袜子包裹的脚，“三层。”

Jim微笑着踢开Blair伸过来的脚。

“所以你到底在报纸上找什么？”他问道。

“《色情全身按摩》，卡洛斯著。”Blair无语地说。“当然不，我想晚点我们可以去看个电影，老查克提起了我的胃口，”他换上严肃一些的语调，将报纸啪地合上，“不过似乎没什么值得看的。”

“我对你的积极心态表示敬佩，”Jim说，“因为就我而言，我已经相信每当我们试图制定一个消遣计划，小瀑布城总有个地方会爆炸。”

“是啊，不过像你昨天说的，没了小瀑布城，我们还可以找下一个。”Blair说，然后将剩余的咖啡一饮而尽。“我要找到我的鞋子，”他嘟哝着，“然后得走了。”

“别忘了吃点东西。”Jim说。

“会的，会的，”Blair说，在沙发周围翻找着，“我等下在路上买个松饼。”

“以及如果崩溃的话记得打给我。”Jim说。

“如果我崩溃的话，我会记得打给你。”Blair乖乖地重复，坐在沙发上穿鞋。然后他站起身，在还未收拾的旅行包里翻了翻，掏出一份文件夹 ，放进自己的书包，随后抓起外套。

“以及过来亲我一下。”Jim说。于是Blair转身，飞奔到餐桌旁，给了Jim一个快速的分别吻。

“我离开学校的时候给你打电话。”快走到门边时，Blair这么说，Jim点点头，端起咖啡，拾起Blair扔在一旁的报纸。

\----------

Jim立刻就知道那是Blair打来的电话，尽管他甚至不知道自己是怎么知道的。他拿起桌上的电话，开口道，“现在都他妈的十一点半了，你到底在哪儿呢？”

“我在路上，塞得要命。”Blair烦躁地回答，“你又在哪儿呢？”

“说真的，你赶紧滚过来。”Jim说，“西蒙——保护欲爆棚的西蒙，不希望我一个人独自出去办案，所以他现在对你的缺席超级恼火。”

“给他喂个甜甜圈，”Blair嗤道，“让他再等等。”

“他已经吃了三个了，我们都等着糖分发挥作用。”Jim压低声音，“场面不会好看的。”

“好吧，我在车里呢，你还想让我怎么样？”Blair烦躁地回答。

“你还好吗？”Jim问。

“我没事，清醒得很，只是有些烦。”Blair回答。“你知道我们部门的情况——就像蟑螂汽车旅馆一样，进去容易出来难。对了，你联系中介了吗？”Blair将电话放在肩膀上，开着汽车转过一个弯。

“糟了，还没。”Jim说。雷夫领着一个证人走过，他立刻把声音压得更低，“我又忘了。”

“赶紧给她打电话，”Blair说。“她昨天留了一条留言——我有个预感，她找到了我们想要的房子。这次准没错。”

“棒极了，所以你的精神力量现在延伸到置办房产上了？”Jim问。

“Ellison，生活在玻璃房子里的人应该时刻提好裤子（译：不确定是什么意思）。”Blair反驳道。

“你知道的，你可以直接打给中介。”Jim点出。

“我不能，Jim。很抱歉，但我真的不能。”Blair说，移到左车道然后加速超前。“一想起拥有房产这个念头我就坐立不安。”

Jim皱起眉，“我还以为你喜欢这个主意。”

“我确实喜欢，如果我撒谎，你会发现的，不是吗？”Blair说，“我只是不确定肩负着保护这座伟大城市的使命的时候，我们是否应该到郊外度周末。”他坦承到。

“蝙蝠侠就是这么做的。”Jim说。

“是的，但蝙蝠侠有辆性能更好的车。”Blair回答。

“你说得有道理，”Jim说。“我想我们可以集中以下资源买辆更好的车。”他补充道。

“Jim，我可以和你分享一座房子，我可以和你分享我的身体，但是我绝对不要和你分享汽车保险。”Blair坚决地说。

“我的心灵受到了伤害。”Jim说。

“想开点，”Blair说，“每一段良好关系都有它的边界。”

“好吧，这个说法有道理。”Jim回答。“不过我还是不明白为什么你不能直接和中介谈。”

“因为我不想承认这一切。”Blair解释道，“我愿意和你合买一所房子，但是我不想自己拥有任何财产。我希望这所房子……从天而降，我只负责住进去。”

“你的脑回路很有问题，你知道吗？”Jim无语地嘟哝。

“我知道，但是你得接受它。”Blair说。“所以，你给中介打电话，假装是你要卖房子，然后我会出我那一半的钱，但是我们不要提起这个，而是假装你是租给我一样。”

“你真的疯了，Sandburg。”Jim说。

“我只是不想和中介打电话说我要买一栋房子！”Blair大叫道。

“可你确实要买。刻进你的脑子里：你马上要买一栋房子了。”Jim说。

“嘘——！”Blair嘶声道，“不要提醒我！”

Jim微笑着再次重复，“Blair，你要买一所房子了。”

“你就不能闭嘴吗？！”

“这挺好的啊，你还可以享受到税收优惠政策。”Jim说，笑容的弧度扩大。

“我的上帝！”Blair尖叫道，“这通电话简直是恶魔之声！”

“没错，”Jim用危险地声音说，“另外你，Sandburg同志，已经开始你的401K计划了。”

（译注：401K，美国的一种退休金制度，但是可以理解为Blair上企业年金或者上社保了，不完全一样，意会即可。）

“你是个可怕的、肮脏的、邪恶的坏人，”Blair低声地说。“我马上进停车场了，小心你的皮。”说完他挂断了电话。

正从电梯走出来的Blair仿佛一朵来势汹汹的乌云，而同一时间从办公室走出来的西蒙·班克斯宛如一头钻出洞穴的棕熊，感觉自己陷入双面夹击的Jim像抓住救命稻草一样抄起桌上刚好响起的电话。“你好，我是Ellison，”他快速地说，同时对自己的搭档和上司挤出一个微笑。

一秒钟过后，他脸上的笑容消退开去。“是的，我是Ellison警探，”他说，同时眼睛看向Sandburg，后者对上他的眼神，立刻丢下争论的心思，走上前预备提供支持。感谢神秘的向导的力量，Jim甚至不需要打个响指，Blair就知道他需要一支钢笔。

“女士，请冷静一下，慢慢说。”Jim说，眼睛看向搭档。“是的，”他低下头开始速记，“好的，我了解了。但是请问你是怎么知道——等等，女士？喂？”西蒙和Blair都盯着Jim，看着他慢慢放下听筒，“挂了。”Jim含糊地说。

“Jim，是谁？”西蒙催促道。

Jim耸耸肩，“她不说。一条匿名消息。”他补充道，再次看向Sandburg，后者正静静地站着，等在一旁。“她说珊瑚街上有一个毒品实验室，而且今天会有一批原材料到货。”

“就这些？”西蒙问。

“差不多就这些，”Jim说。“她的声音听起来……非常歇斯底里。”

“是个神经病打来的？”西蒙问。

“不，我觉得她是认真的，只是被什么东西吓破了胆。”Jim回答。

“但是我们不能只凭一个匿名举报去申请搜查令。”西蒙说。

“她说那是‘老鼠’的一处经营地。”Jim说，直直地盯着西蒙，后者叹息一声。“老鼠”以对低级毒品生产和交易的广泛控制而闻名，每当警察就要接近他们，他们都能快速地从最小的洞口消失得无影无踪。

“不管是不是‘老鼠’，”西蒙说，“都还缺少一个有说服力的理由。”

Jim不情愿地点头承认这个事实。

“除非……”Blair若有所思地说，Jim和西蒙转头看向他，他似乎被突然的关注吓了一跳，“抱歉，我只是在想——”

“想什么，Sandburg？”西蒙不耐地打断。

“就是，你知道的，‘老鼠’的大麻生意做得很大，”Blair说，西蒙猛地投来一瞥，他立刻防卫性地举起双手，“我听说的，好吗？我半辈子都混在大学校园里。”

“你的学生从‘老鼠’那里买大麻？”Jim不可思议地说，而Sandburg显得很愧疚。

“其实现在主要是教职工，”Blair承认道，“现在的学生喜欢更新潮一点的东西。”

“我的老天爷。”西蒙哼道。

“继续说，Chief。”Jim鼓励道。

“所以我想也许他们会在这个所谓的实验室里种植大麻，既然大麻是他们如此重要的一项业务。”Blair说。

“是啊，所以呢？”西蒙恼火地催促。

“所以，”Blair说，“种植大麻需要很大的能量。或者至少我是这么听说的。天啊，西蒙，你能不能放松一点，我没吸毒！”

但Jim点点头，“我明白了，Chief，我想我明白了。”他说，倚到办公桌上，抓起电话。

“这个办法有点卑鄙，不过——”Blair说。

“但是管用，”Jim说，手上拨着号，“很不错，我们就这么办——如果那边同意合作。”他补充道。

“我看不出他们怎么会反对。”Blair回答。

西蒙举起双手，“有人可以告诉我现在是怎么回事吗？”他不高兴地转向Blair，“他在跟谁打电话？”

“小瀑布城电气公司，”Blair回答，轻轻把他的上司拉到一旁，以免打扰搭档的电话。“就像我说的，西蒙，如果他们在种植大麻，那么他们需要用到很多大灯泡，会耗费大量的电。所以也许我们没有合理的搜查理由——”

“——但是电力公司有，”西蒙完成这个句子，“对吗？”

“没错，”Blair说。“合理到可以派过去一辆卡车，你知道，电力消耗异常、电路检修之类的，然后也许——”

“——Jim可以混进去，作为电力公司临时工，”西蒙沉思地说，“然后看他能否嗅到什么。”

“没错，”Blair激动地压低声音说，“然后发现情况的话，嘭——合理的搜查理由就有了，然后我们可以把搜查小组送进去。”

西蒙掂量了一下，最终下定决心，“太卑鄙了，不过我喜欢。”他朝Blair投去一个难得的微笑。

“有时不按套路出牌也能赢，伙计。”Blair微笑着回答。

（TBC）

\----------

“凯芙拉，凯芙拉，凯芙拉。”Blair嘴里喃喃地轻声念道，再一次将微型双筒望远镜举到眼前。每个人都有某种信仰：此刻，Blair Sandburg热忱地信仰着凯芙拉。

从他所在的二楼窗口，可以清楚地看到街道对面的烟草商店。他通过望远镜定位到一辆并排停放的白色公共事业用车上，看了身着制服的司机一会儿，然后沿着街道继续搜寻。一辆破旧的黄色卡车从拐角开来，驶过公共事业用车，停在了位于角落的商店服务入口附近。

【他们来了，】Blair将他的话“推”向（push）哨兵。【就是拐角那辆。他们停车了。卡车上有两个人。他们在等着什么。】Sandburg冒险地从望远镜中快速瞥了Jim一眼，焦虑的脸上闪过一抹微笑。

简直无与伦比，Blair心下暗想。铅笔架在耳后，工具低低地挂在腰间，Jim钻出那辆公共事业用车，懒洋洋地靠着车门，低头检视手中的文件板。举止无可挑剔，肢体语言完美无比：他活脱脱就是一个百无聊赖、愤世嫉俗的蓝领工人形象——完全进入了角色，Blair微笑地想。

Blair将镜头转回服务入口的黄色卡车上，商店的服务门打开，Blair开始紧张得原地踱步。【Jim，有人从店里出来了，两个人。】他小声地报告进展。【开卡车过来的两个家伙过去和他们碰头。我看不到他们是否携带有武器，看起来没有。他们在说话，一共四个人。现在他们往卡车后面走去了。他们打开了后车厢，有很多小箱子——大概两英尺乘两英尺（约0.6m）。】Blair没有看向Jim，但Jim表示了解的情绪像波浪一样传过来，让他身体震颤。【确认收到（Affirmation received），】Blair喃喃地回道。

“Sandburg，”西蒙·班克斯的声音响起。Blair吓了一跳，放低望远镜，转身看到走进门的西蒙，后者朝他递来一个纸杯咖啡。Blair摆摆手，重新举起望远镜看向窗外。

“送货车到了，”Blair说，“你那边准备好了吗？”

“一个小队正在两个街区外待命，只等我这边下令。”西蒙说，“Sandburg，告诉Jim别逞英雄好吗？”西蒙补充道，“进去，检查里面是否在制毒，然后马上出来。如果有情况，由配备武器的团队进去处理。”

“好的，”Blair喃喃道，看着Jim从货车里钻下来，开始大步朝商店入口走去。Blair抓紧望远镜，担忧而紧张。“凯芙拉，”Blair再次说道，这个词像一句祷告——它确实是——轻飘飘地从嘴边落下。也许是新时代里新的神——不过现在Blair Sandburg只能相信万一出了什么差错，Jim底下穿得凯芙拉背心会保护他的安全。

（译注：凯芙拉诞生于20 世纪60 年代末，是一种新型高科技合成纤维，广泛应用于防弹产品领域。）

Jim推开商店门，消失在里面。Blair迅速冲回小巷，追踪卸货的过程。

那几个人还在从卡车上卸箱子，他们专业地将箱子三个或四个堆到小推车上，然后把推车推进巨大的铁质后门，一两分钟后带着空推车返回，然后重新开始。

国建一点一滴过去，忽然，其中一个家伙出现在门边，他大喊着什么，另外两人立刻停止手头的工作，冲进店内，第三个人疯狂地将剩余的箱子搬回卡车上。

Blair大叫，【该死，他们发现你了！】然后“嗙”地一声巨响，他扔下望远镜，知道那里发生了暴力冲突。他飞快冲出房间，对着惊呆的西蒙·班克斯说，“让队伍进去，快！”

“Sandburg，等等！”西蒙也大声喊道，但Blair只顾跑下楼梯，同时从皮套里掏出他的手枪，他冲出门，飞速穿过街道，留下头发、法兰绒和灯芯绒组成的模糊的身影。

他冲进商店，高声喊道，“不许动！”面前似乎一个人也没有，但Blair仍然小心地迈步前进，检查柜台后面以确认情况。这时，一声锐利的尖叫传来，他穿过门口，走到商店的后面，朝着声音的发源地走去，双手仍然举着枪。

在那里，他看到敞开的侧门，还有地上躺着的三个不省人事的男人。Blair认出他们就是他刚才一直监视的人。这时他再次听到尖叫声，那声音从一个楼梯井传出，于是他穿过楼梯，慢慢向下走去。

Jim就在楼梯底部，和一个Blair不认得的男人打斗，他占据了上风，正攥着男人的手腕朝墙上猛击，直到“咔啦”一声，什么东西掉到地上。这时，Blair才发觉空气中弥漫的一股浓重的汽油味。Blair再看时，Jim抓住男人的脑袋，朝水泥墙壁用力一砸，男人瘫软到地上，失去知觉。

“耶稣啊，Chief！”Jim大口喘息着，转头看向Blair。“你带了手铐吗？”Blair点点头，价格手铐扔向搭档。

然后Blair听到一声呜咽，吃惊地看向一个小孩子从黑暗中冲出来，跑到Jim Ellison身边紧紧抓住他的腿。Jim拷好昏迷的嫌疑犯，转身抱起哭泣的孩子。

“这个小孩是谁？”Blair放下枪问道。

“不知道，”Jim皱着眉回答，“不过你猜有多大可能性我们的匿名举报人正是这孩子的妈妈？”

* * *

好玩的是，那个小女孩（他们最终认出她是一个小女孩，虽然她的头发剪得非常短）拒绝把自己从Jim Ellison的脖子上分离下来，每当有人试图诱哄着带走她，她就祭出刺耳的尖叫。于是，Jim随她去了，抱着她穿过一片狼藉的犯罪现场，一边做陈述，一边指出需要打包、装箱或者以其它方式带回警局的各种证物。

Blair感到疲惫感向他袭来，于是溜出商店去寻找咖啡。买回咖啡后，他坐在路边，一边啜饮，一边看西蒙和他的队伍将证物搬进警局的货车。

“嗨，”Jim说。Blair转头，看到Jim站在身旁，胸前还抱着那个小女孩。

“嗨，”Blair回答，歪着脖子看向搭档。“你好呀，小家伙。”他朝小孩补充道，后者睁着大大的眼睛看着他，头靠在Ellison的肩膀上。

“我觉得我们差不多完了。”Jim说。

“好极了，因为我累趴了。”Blair回答，“找到妈妈了吗？”

“是的，正过来的路上。她刚才又给警局打电话了。”Jim回答。“很明显，即使是犯罪阶层，也存在抚养权的争夺战。”

“算我们走运。”Blair说。

“是的，虽然事情没有想象中的顺利，不过解决了就行。”Jim说，“出于某种奇怪的原因，他们拒绝我给他们的电线做检查。”他笑着补充。

“想象不出来会是什么原因。”Blair笑着回道。“要不要给我抱着，你休息一下？”他朝小女孩示意。

“如果你可以把她抱走的话。祝你好运。”Jim笑着说，然后伸手将小女孩脸上蓬乱的棕色头发拨开。“不过为什么她一点都不怕我？”他沉思地说，“小孩们好像从不怕我。”

Blair朝他微笑，“也许需要一点不成熟才能欣赏你。”Jim对他年轻的搭档做了个鬼脸。

“过来，亲爱的。”Blair张开胳膊，对小女孩说。当Jim轻轻地把他的胳膊从他脖子上拉开，小女孩开始发出尖叫。

“哎呀呀，”Blair嘟哝地说，“没事啦，来吧，蜜糖，我不会伤害你的。我叫Blair，我也很好的，不信你看。来呀，亲爱的。”他轻声地诱哄道，Jim狠狠眨了几下眼才阻止自己屈服于向导嗓音的魔力之下。然而小女孩全无招架之力，她的胳膊从他脖子上滑落，顺从地让Jim将她放到Blair的膝头。

“作弊。”Jim小声对Blair说。

“嘿，物尽其用而已。”Blair回答，对着小女孩微笑。“去把这事结了好吗？”他抬起头疲倦地对Jim说。“然后在我摔倒之前把我带回家送上床。”Jim皱着眉点点头。

* * *

在Jim最终带着他回到公寓时，他差不多真的要摔倒了。“老天爷，”Jim推开门时，Blair发出呻吟，“亲爱的公寓——亲爱的，敬爱的沙发。”他一边说，一边跌跌撞撞地奔向沙发，将自己摔在上面。

“这话似曾相识。”Jim说，在身后锁好门。

“Jim，我觉得我们不应该养绿植。”Blair抬头看向一旁的植物，悲伤地说。

“我以为你喜欢植物。”Jim说。

“我热爱植物，但是我们照顾不好它们。你看啊，Jim！它们在尖叫。”

“它们还活着。”Jim反驳道。

“这叫苟延残喘。这座公寓对植物来说，就是……埃及。其它的植物会给我们植物拍照片，然后发给另外的植物来众筹救助资金。我承受不了这种愧疚，Jim。”

“你的意思是你希望我给它们浇水是吗？”Jim理智地问。

“我们是压迫者，”Blair睡意朦胧地喃喃，“我们是这些绿植的霸主。”

“好了，来吧，达斯·维德（译），”Jim说，走到沙发边，朝爱人伸出一只手，“你比平时还不知所云呢。”他说着，撑起Blair，朝楼上走去。

（译：达斯·维德，西斯黑暗尊主，原名阿纳金·天行者，星球大战正传三部曲的重要反派角色。——百科）

“我觉得想哭。”Blair承认道。

“为了那些植物？你累坏了，在说胡话。”Jim说，将Blair往床边推。“你需要睡眠。”

“先操我一顿。”Blair倒到床上。

“Blair，我觉得以你现在状态——”

“来嘛，做过之后我会睡得更好，总是这样。”Blair说，在床上翻个身，看向Jim。

“Blair，你累坏了。”Jim继续反对道。

“不，更糟。”Blair说，“我已经过了累坏的阶段，开始恢复平时的怪异。”Jim微笑着，看看Blair的头发，它们又竖起来了。Blair注意到Jim的神色，笑起来，“看到了吗，头发可不会说谎。”

“有时我感觉咱们这段关系中有三个人——我，你，你的头发。”Jim说，微笑着坐到床沿边。

“In that case, you're outvoted。”Blair说，朝Jim伸出一只手。“我和我的头发都想你，迫不及待，Jim。”他又放低声音说道，“求你？”

他一方面无法应付对他恳求的Blair，一方面又为Blair向他发出恳求而狂喜，因为Blair Sandburg如此想要他，以至于出声恳求。

他无法说不：对Blair，他永远无法说不。

于是他握住Blair的手，让他把自己拉到床上。Blair开始抚摸他，亲吻他，但过度的疲累让他在Jim掌下变得比以往更绵软。Jim发现这让自己惊人地兴起，他接过两人之间的节奏，迫切地将Blair从衣物中剥离出来。

他的双手游走在Blair身体最敏感的地带，抚摸着，刺激着，直到Blair在他身下大声喘息，后穴为Jim给予的愉悦而舒展，阴茎变得坚硬，渗漏前液，两粒乳头硬挺发红，恳求着亲吻，Jim却退开一些，听到自己粗哑的声音说，“告诉我你有多想要。”

“噢，上帝，”Blair哽咽着说，“说不出来——没有词语能表达出来我有多想要你，Jim——给我——求你！”

Jim为Blair的渴切感到沉醉，他将爱人翻过来，强力地抓住他的臀部向上提起，将阴茎深深插入他的身体。他们的每一次性爱都像是第一次，因为他似乎总记不住和Blair Sandburg做爱的感觉是多么美妙。说不定他需要忘记，说不定是生存的本能命令他忘记，因为如果不忘记这个，他就会永远忘记睡眠，忘记进食，忘记工作和其它所有一切。

Blair似乎也有同样的感觉，因为他正在Jim抽插的间歇有节奏的喘息，当Jim的阴茎一次一次挤进他的身体，他都语无伦次地呢喃，“是的，是的，是的……”然后他忽然发出嘶声，“上帝，你对我真好，太好了……”

“我爱你。”Jim轻声回答，双臂绕到Blair胸前紧紧抱住他。

“我知道，”Blair闭上双眼，喘着粗气，“我知道，我他妈的如此幸运……”然后他高喊着，拱起身体，Jim抱住他，紧紧支撑着他，直到Blair浑身战栗地凶猛地射出来。

Blair粗粝地喘息着，在他双臂之间抽搐，正如包裹他的阴茎的地方一样，这一切将Jim推向高潮的边缘，他感觉自己逐渐失去控制，即将释放——但Blair忽然深吸一口气，嘶声说，“调低！不要射，就当为我——我要你在我里面坚持下去。”他无法说不，对Blair，他永远无法说不。

Jim拉起Blair几乎让他跪直起来，然后再次深深地埋进他身体，紧紧抓住他，他听到Blair发出呻吟，“噢，没错。”然后Jim又一次找回他的节奏，深深地操着Blair，沉浸在爱人紧致而柔滑的热度中，品尝Blair彻底倒塌在他双臂之间的重量，感受他大汗淋漓，气喘吁吁时肌肉痛苦的紧绷的感觉。

“你对我真好，”Blair又这么说。“太好了。你是这么完美的爱人——噢，上帝，这么完美。”他的声音变调了，话中的含义也改变了，Blair再次逐渐失去控制，Jim也和他一起放弃控制，这一次，世界上再没有什么能够阻止他。

他听到了吼叫声，但不知道是他自己还是Blair，不过那并不重要，因为最后几次的冲撞实在妙如仙境，因为他什么都感觉不到，除了Blair以及他从Blair身上汲取的快乐。霎时间，他的肌肉无法再承担他们的重量，他侧身倒下去，怀里当然还抱着Blair，因为他无法放开Blair，无法让Blair离开自己，空气变得稀薄，公寓里没有足够的空气，任何地方都没有，他的肺在鼓动，希图将氧气传递到他的身体，他的大脑。

他的双手停留在Blair柔软有坚硬的胸膛上，感觉到那里随着Blair挣扎着呼吸而升降起伏，Jim脑中忽然冒出一个奇怪的念头，仿佛如果他挨着Blair挨得足够近，Blair就可以替他呼吸，替他们两人一起呼吸。

Jim蜷缩在爱人身边，阴茎仍然深深埋在他体内，他决定不再忧虑于呼吸，这档子事可以交给他的向导。过了一会儿，他听到Blair的呼吸逐渐平息，变得更有节奏，于是知道现在可以安全说话了。

“这样吧，”Jim在Blair耳边喃喃地说，“等我们买好房子，我们就把那些绿植带过去，把它们种在郊外，怎么样？”

“嗯……”Blair呢喃道，“……好主意。”然后他渐渐坠落，坠落，直直地滑入了深沉的梦乡。Jim发现自己抱着满满一怀名为Blair Sandburg的生物，于是他将这个只是腿短了点的强壮男人紧紧护在怀中，保持着头脑的警醒，照看他睡梦中的向导。

（第14部《自然的边界》完）


End file.
